Midnight Dreams
by Kartemis
Summary: Sesshoumaru Padecia de Insonmio, Ahora que puede dormir,no deja de tener encuentros con alguien quien jamas penso.Si son solo sueños porque Sentirse aturdido a media noche?.Porque en algun momento esos Sueños dejaron de Serlo OneShot.lemon.SessxKag.Review


_**Entre los sueños uno puede hacer lo que se le plazca, entonces Por que sentirse aturdido por unas pasiones vagas en media noche, Y sobre todo con la Persona que uno menos se espera.**_

_**Quizás es porque además que esos Sueños te hagan estremecer puede ser más que eso, quizás sean Premoniciones.**_

-...O...-

**Ahora Sesshoumaru no Desea otra cosa más que el regreso de su insomnio.**

**¿Por qué Será?**

_**"Midnight Dreams"**_

_Sueños de Media Noche_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.**

Sesshoumaru miraba impaciente a su aliada más leal, la luna. Ya faltaba poco para que fuera la media noche, sabia que tenia que dormir, pero no quería, sabia que el tan solo cerrar sus ojos, esos encuentros se pedirían. .

No quedaba más que la resignación, según para él, entonces solo delimito a tomar una taza de Té Negro bien cargada, necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco y apagar esos nervios que poco a poco lo volverían loco.

Había hecho hasta lo imposible por estar más despierto que nunca, vigilando sus tierras, examinando los deberes de la servidumbre, y hasta tener charlas amenas con la pequeña Rin. Quien ni tan pequeña era, ahora era una hermosa jovencita de grandes y expresivos ojos color avellana, Pero aun asi para el Seria Su pequeña, Pero volviendo otra vez a al tema, había hecho de Todo para que a el se le fuera el tiempo, por que estaba harto pero también deseoso para que en esa media parte de la noche ella llegara.

Sentado en uno de los pasillos del Castillo **_Meidou_ **que había sido heredado por su madre, se encontraba pensativo, mirando cada una de las estrellas, casi nadie tenia acceso al castillo, ya que todos decían que Ese Castillo era de la mismísima Muerte, Todo en él había cambiado, Si a veces tenia su expresión de frívolo pero ahora ya no derramaba tanta sangre sin sentido, como el a veces decía.

Sesshoumaru : Pero como es que Yo pude caer en este enredo-.

Todavía seguía inquieto, Sus ojos ahora se encontraban perdidos, casi dándose por vencido por el Encantamiento de los polvos de Morfeo, en su vida sus sueños eran normales o como la mayoría de las veces no los tenia, más bien no los recordaba, pero ahora era diferente no podía clasificar en realidad si era eso un _Sueño_. Y aun por sus venas seguía corriendo esa sangre tan caliente que tenia, solo ella le había provocado esos arrebatos tan desalentadores, que ahora le era imposible pensar con lógica, ya no podía.

Enamorado o No, ese deseo y obsesión por ella crecían más, pero su razón todavía seguía clavada en su ser. No había remedio, había caído fácilmente ante su encantamiento, _"¿Él!"_ ; Que había derrotado cuanto a sacerdotisa y Monje sé habian cruzado en su camino, Jamás pensó que Aquella Mujer tuviera semejante poder , por que en realidad ni siquiera se ejercía como Sacerdotisa por ello se avergonzaba que solo, solo en sus sueños él se Sentía muy pleno pero aun asi molesto por la manera en que esta era manipulado.

_Entonces dejo salir un suspiro desaliento, aun recordaba la primera vez que le vio..._

_**Siento el calor, de toda tu piel, en mi cuerpo otra vez**_

_**estrella fugaz, enciende mi ser, misteriosa mujer**_

Como siempre era ya de noche, aun todavía algunas antorchas alumbraban su camino de ahora el Comandante perro, ya que varios ya lo denominaban de esa forma, al ser el único heredero Legitimo, del legendario Inu no Taisho, algunos como el lobo Royocan se empedernían en también llamarlo Sesshoumaru no Taisho Demasiado largo para él y con ese Termino de _Taisho_ que para nada le parecía.

Jaken, su más leal sirviente, también seguía a su lado, a pesar de que a regañadientes a veces aceptara ser por que no la Niñera oficial de la Señorita Rin. Aun asi rodeado de toda aquella monotonía el Youkai vivía tranquilo, Sin embargo no Feliz.

Y Mucho Menos Satisfecho.

En realidad no se quejaba de nada, tenia más aliados que nunca, siempre protegiendo el bienestar de la Sangre Mágica de los Seres de la Naturaleza, A pesar de que muchos se Quejaran a veces de Sus "Nuevas Costumbres", que era la forma de referirse ellos a la extraña relación que Mantenía con la pequeña Doncella, pero más tarde las mentiras y los rumores cayeron por su propio peso, al descifrar que el Señor de las tierras del Oeste no pretendía ningún vinculo de Sangre con la Humana.

Todavía en ese tiempo seguían con esos prejuicios en Cuanto a los Youkais que mantenían una relación Conyugal con los Humanos

_Bueno al menos todos creyeron al Final, Que Sesshoumaru solo la quería para distraerse sanamente. Al Menos su Dignidad y decencia no había Sido destruidas_. Pensamientos mórbidos y obsesivos, Con tal que la Sangre Sucia no se combinara con los Seres mitológicos de aquella Era.

Ya casi no peleaba por la protección de sus tierras. Los humanos habian comprendido que era deliberadamente difícil de conquistarlas y que definidamente era una perderá de tiempo (porque aun sus almas no eran carcomidas por la avaricia), Considerando lo frágiles y sobre todo cortas que eran sus vidas comparadas a ellos, La Dinastía Inmaculada que era agraciada por los Verdaderos dioses del Universo

Y a pesar de que no tuviera su brazo izquierdo y la perdida de la espada Toukiyin, a el no le hacia falta algún poder más, de hecho había dejado esa obsesión casi enfermiza que a veces el mayor de sus victimas era el anciano Toutousai, por la búsqueda casi exhaustiva por una Nueva arma, ya que el Poder de su espada Tenseiga se había incrementado considerablemente, gracias a las pruebas que Respetable madre le hizo.

Todo Gracias al Nuevo poder, que ahora podía arrebatar vidas, **Meidou Zanhetsu Ha**, Claramente esa era la Joya más Preciada del Youkai, ya que Muchos Mononokes habían querido obtenerla Por su Singularidad Que Era Tanto para Matar como para Revivir.

Que en si era la Razón por la que el Señor Demonio se mantuviera activo en sus batallas.

Era pleno verano y como señal de ello varias cigarras merodeaban el jardín del castillo y jugaban con los pequeños y encantadores árboles Bonsái, El comandante por lógica tenia un bochorno tremendo y ahora más que nunca deseaba no tener esas costumbres implementadas por la realeza para cargar con semejante armadura, ya bastante tenia con su esponjada y abultada estola, pues hasta el aire se sentía pesado, aun asi no le importo y con su acostumbrado lento caminar, siguió merodeando por el castillo, al ser todavía fastidiado por el terrible insomnio que padecía.

Jaken: Amo Sesshoumaru ettoo ... -. El pequeño Youkai tartamudeo al final de su frase pero no hizo falta que la acabara, el Señor demonio había captado el mensaje.

Sesshoumaru : Si Jaken ve a descansar, mañana te quiero antes del alba-.

Jaken: Como usted diga, Buenas noches Amo-.

Y asi a pasos cortitos pero muy veloces, el cansado Youkai se retiro, dejando a cuestas ahora al aburrido Comandante.

Sesshoumaru : -Dichoso el que puede Conciliar el Sueño-. Pensó para sí, mientas veía como su sirviente desaparecía en la oscuridad

La Responsabilidad era una de las palabras más atroces para él, desde joven jamás le llamo la atención por tomar posesión por las Tierras de Inu no Taisho, no tenia Amigos y al Final tampoco enemigos, Siempre los trataba por igual, Podría decirse que con esa característica de su Persona era un Candidato perfecto para esa Honorable labor pero de hecho el solo quería ser libre sin a nadie quien proteger ni nada.

Sesshoumaru : Y asi llego Ah- Un, Jaken y Rin-. Murmuro con cierto aire de sarcasmo, y rendido ahora por que tenia que hacerse cargo de sus ahora Tierras

Hacia siete años y medio que no sabia nada de Inuyasha, desde la destrucción de Naraku, muchas Cosas cambiaron, él pensó que el _Final Feliz _llegaría, después de todo también él había sido contagiado de ese regocijo de su hermano al tener la perla de Shikon entre sus manos. Sin embargo nada fue asi

Sesshoumaru : Para el Ridículo deseo que pidió-. Susurrando levemente entre gruñidos

Nunca supo exactamente que sucedieron con los acompañantes de su Medio hermano, aquella exterminadora que se quedo sin ningún familiar, por que su hermano _Ese tal Kohaku_ había decidido morir, por todos los sangrientos asesinatos que provoco, Aunque para el Youkai eso le era indiferente ya que matar a las personas, de una manera letal, pero a veces muy dolorosa, a el no le importaba, solo era claro en sus objetivos, hechos en su pleno juicio, el nunca pensó que fuera un pecador quien en sus ultimas palabras alcanzo a vociferar aquel joven exterminador, era solamente su naturaleza, Su instinto.

Por ello tenia bien ganado él titulo de "El Controlador entre la Vida y la Muerte".

Sesshoumaru : Que decisión tan más boba-.

¿Qué si intento Revivirle, Dé hecho no, Kohaku que estaba apunto de Morir exclamo que no quería que nadie lo ayudase, obviamente se estaba refiriendo a Sesshoumaru, ya que sabia muy bien que Su hermana destruiría toda su dignidad para pedirle ayuda al Youkai, hasta se hincaría conociéndola, por ello aquel joven fue Claro, Esa su decisión y entre lagrimas amargas habiendo Esa posibilidad de Salvarlo, su Hermana Sango Acepto.

Sesshoumaru : Como si en verdad le iba a hacer caso**-. **

Para Sesshoumaru obviamente entre cada memoria guardada en él, respondía sobre las posibles acciones que él hubiera hecho en cada acontecimiento, dando a entender que en todas las oportunidades de se le presentaban para ayudar a alguien no las ejercería.

Y el Monje... también se acordaba bien de el, al parecer era el único más o menos _"Cuerdo" _del Grupo (Claramente ignorando todas las _"Costumbres " _que el Tenia), pero claro que se quedo a lado de ella, dejando sus obituarios y por que no convertirse también en un exterminador.

Sesshoumaru : Humanos, Quien se creen para destruir a los mononokes-.

Casi no supo muy bien que sucedió con aquella Sacerdotisa no Muerta, al parecer también tomo la misma decisión que el joven exterminador, ya que ella Murió por un ataque letal de Naraku antes del juicio final sobre el destino de la perla, también su decisión fue clara pensó en volver a su mundo, en el más allá.

Aunque claramente ese era su destino. Sin cambios ni Variaciones.

Sesshoumaru : Pero... Esa mujer-.

Cuando paso la imagen de ella, se quedo bastante intrigado, Si que era de una belleza bastante considerable, pero hasta ahora tenia mucha curiosidad sobre el paradero de ella, Era esa joven, de extrañas vestimentas, _Hechas de papel_, para el punto de vista del Señor demonio, En si no supo lo que en realidad le sucedió, ya que sabia que ella era única, a pesar de que fuese una simple y la más debiducha humana.

Recordaba que ella en realidad fue la dueña absoluta de la perla, que fue la primera en tenerla entre sus manos, pero sin duda alguna ella no tenia ningún interés en ella, Bueno esa era la perspectiva que daba al exterior, y que sin ninguna objeción alguna se la entrego a su hermano, quien deseoso por verla por fin completa hasta sus manos temblaban de aquella gran adrenalina que sentía.

Sesshoumaru : La línea del tiempo siempre se comportaba rara con ella-.

**_con tu amor sensual, cuanto me das_**

**_haz que mi sueño, sea una verdad_**

Él estaba seguro de que ella no era normal bajo esa apariencia inocente y extrovertida, aquella energía que siempre radiaba era extraña, no sabia muy bien cuando estaba a lado de ella como comportarse, había algo que le hacia sentirse extraño, confundido ya hasta a veces temeroso, pero en fin también al Igual de su Medio hermano desapareció.

Sesshoumaru : Aun asi a fin de cuentas ese Estúpido volvió, pero... Solo-.

Recordaba todavía muy bien como la ultima vez lo había visto, Su hermano menor era diferente, tenia las facciones más finas, dejando atrás esas adorables orejitas de Perro, ahora como él , poseía esas orejas puntiagudas, Sus ojos eran mucho más Fríos y de mirada atroz, y como Clara señal que ahora era un Youkai puro tenia las marcas de su Fallecido padre y hasta una estola que rodaba solamente Su Cuello. Y ni que decir que sus Vestimentas Cambiaron ahora las telas que él poseía eran mucho mas refinadas.

Sesshoumaru : Se veía tan Ridículo-.

Cada vez que pensaba en Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru sentía como el humor se le agriaba, de esos cinco años y medio, dos lo había visto hacia tiempo, ya que Si Inuyasha pidió ser un Sangre Pura, Un verdadero Youkai, desde luego ese joven de inmediato se lo hizo saber a su Hermano mayor, pero el Demonio lo seguiría creyendo un vil Hanyou, el más repulsivo de todos, ya que no acepto vivir el resto de su vida como tal. Entonces El Principe le puso un sobrenombre muy peculiar.

Sesshoumaru : El Youkai Artificial-.

Sonrió de repente en tono de burla, _"Pobre. No lo pudo soportar",_ aun asi riéndose y sin que nadie se diera cuenta por altas horas de la noche unas cuantas carcajadas se emitieron de su ronca voz. En eso una brisa paso por la retaguardia del Youkai, jugando tímidamente con los cabellos celestes del Señor Demonio, Pudo sentir como si alguien paso a su alrededor, pues la sensación que había tenido era cálida produciéndole un leve escalofrió en la espina dorsal del Youkai, en eso volteo y no había nada.

Sesshoumaru : Definitivamente me hace Falta dormir-.

Continuo con su recorrido, todo el palacio estaba a oscuras, pero no importaba, el jamás se intimidaba, siguió de curioso entre sus pensamientos, sobre el paradero de la una aquella humana extraña. Jamás en si le intereso, pero ahora necesitaba un poco de ocio en su mente, en lo que tardaba para que la somnolencia se apoderara de el, y que mejor era trabajar su astuto y calculador Cerebro en supuestas hipótesis.

En lo que llegaba a sus aposentos comenzó con su prueba de localización y futuro previsto.

Y todo Comenzó como un Juego...

Pero de repente sin darse cuenta el movimiento automático de su caminar lo había conducido a su cuarto, lo miro fijamente y sin muchas ganas deslizo la puerta para entrar, Ya estando dentro de su recamara se fijo que frente a el estaba la Gran Luna, Tan grande, luminosa, y bella.

Con esa simpleza irradiaba más elegancia que el Mismísimo Sol.

Lentamente se quito su colosal armadura, tirándola en el suelo sin ningún cuidado, se quito su Yukata y el haori que iba debajo de la primera prenda, para quedar con el pecho descubierto, para sí ser bañado por la luz de la luna. Respiro profundamente de alivio al sentirse liviano y noto que en el tatami, su futon ya estaba listo, de telas de seda para que no abochornaran mas de lo que ya estaba el Youkai,

Miro levemente su brazo izquierdo, o más bien parte de su brazo amputado, ya se había acostumbrado a esa condición, pero aun asi se sentía incompleto jamás pudo encontrar un brazo digno para él.

Sesshoumaru : Ese Maldito me las pagara, aun nuestras cuentas no están saldadas-.

Otra ves estaba de malas, y deseoso de venganza, por unos minutos se quedo de pie mirando a la luna, en eso al verla fijamente noto como una sombra femenina pasaba, el Youkai obviamente se sorprendió, pero no lo tomo mucho en cuenta, después de todo pensó que ahora si el Sueño se había apiadado de el. Entonces se recostó en el futon deslizando aquellas frazadas para taparse.

_**dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual  
llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar**_

No Supo en que momento sus ojos cerraron, y al paso de la noche su respiración se hizo mas pausada, y pequeños gruñidos emergían de su garganta, de repente la puerta cubierta con papel de arroz se deslizo, unos pies descalzos caminaron lentamente por el piso. Casi al instante Sesshoumaru se había percatado de ello, gracias a su soñolencia ligera, pero por alguna razón no abrió los ojos, se quedo quieto para darle más confianza al intruso, pero en eso un aroma floral lo embriago.

Los extraños pasos continuaron su camino hasta al punto de acercarse a una pequeña distancia entre el recostado Youkai y aquella persona. Y asi mientras la luna susurraba un delicado mantra, la persona de color cálido en sus ojos castaños se enternecieron. Lentamente bajo para finalmente hincarse, se quedo asi por unos minutos. Y Sin esperar mucho se acerco peligrosamente hacia él, para mirarlo detenidamente.

Para ella: _él era la persona que tanto tiempo había buscado..._

Sesshoumaru al sentir esa desconocida presencia, y al olfatear una respiración extraña de un dulce aire, incomodó efusivamente al Señor del Meidou ya que indudablemente recorriendo fugazmente entre sus recuerdos, Supuso de quien se trataba.

.- Por fin te encontré-.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, solo pudo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, conocía demasiado bien esa voz que en ese instante sonaba melodiosa, que más pruebas necesitaba si ya sabia quien era, y fijo su mirada hacia aquella persona que le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

El Youkai no respondió nada, se había quedado anonadado, extrañadísimo por aquella visita tan peculiar a media noche y entre sus pensamientos solo se plasmaba la idea de como podía ser que esa mujer entrara sin ser vista por ninguno de sus más ágiles sirvientes, pero ella al ver su expresión de sorpresa, se quedo quieta y serena. Sesshoumaru poso su mirada en la Figura de la joven, noto que venia con una Bata blanca como la nieve que cubría celosamente todo su ser, pero que aun asi denotaba perfectamente las curvas pronunciadas de su Cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru¿Pero que Diablos...

La pelinegra no dejo que el Youkai terminara su frase, pues esta tomó desprevenido al joven recargándose en los hombros de este para plantarle un beso, suave y a la vez tierno mientras que al mismo tiempo cerraba lentamente esos encantadores ojos castaños para disfrutar el momento.

Se quedaron asi por unos instantes, Sesshoumaru no entendía nada, y a pesar de que él siguiera quieto, sus delgados labios comenzaban a corresponderle a la joven, en unos leves movimientos, disfrutando de ese dulce aliento, embriagándose de aquel beso; Inevitablemente sus instintos por ella se encendieron, provocándole un vuelco en el corazón.

Era la primera vez que alguien le besaba con tanta devoción, y afecto. Terminando el beso lentamente se separaron, y el todavía con los labios entreabiertos susurro del nombre de aquella amante de media noche.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome...

Pero de nueva cuenta sus palabras fueron robadas, pues ella con una mirada melancólica lo había abrazo tan fuerte, como si de algo le pidiese protección, en aquel momento pensó en quitarle los brazos de encima pero...

Era demasiado tarde su cuerpo le había agradado esa sensación

Al hacerlo se quedo desconcertado, jamás se había dignado a llamar a otro ser humano que no fuera Rin por su nombre, pero la joven al escucharlo sonrió más abiertamente.

Kagome: Por fin, te acordaste de mi nombre

Sesshoumaru: Que haces aquí?

Kagome: Shhh!... Calla pueden escucharnos

La Joven parecía que estaba en complicidad con él, además que también le estaba hablando en un tono muy familiar, Demasiado familiar sin contar aquel comportamiento que había tenido con él hacia unos instantes.

A pesar de que era noche, gracias a su Amiga Fiel en su soledad, la luna alumbro por fin el rostro de la joven, noto que su cabello ya le llegaba a la cintura, mientras que ella volvió a acercarse para acariciar solo la mejilla del joven, al sentirla su rostro se estremeció, No sabia como había nacido asi de repente ese sentimiento de necesidad por ella.

Kagome: Prometo ya no venir tan tarde, Bueno es hora de irme

Pero el Señor demonio no permitiría tal ofensa por parte de ella, lo había dejado tan alborotado que ahora ella tendría que pagar las consecuencias, por lo que la sujeto firmemente de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él, ella se asusto de repente. Y fue asi como Sesshoumaru se había dado cuenta de lo que a continuación se presentaría en cuanto a su drástico cambio personal.

Sesshoumaru: No me vuelvas a retar.

La tonalidad de su voz era autoritaria y sensual, de esa gravedad que salían por sus cuerdas vocales, hicieron de Kagome una mujer sumisa ante esa mirada de fuego entonces termino tirándola sobre el futon, mientras que él a pesar de no tener sus dos brazos fijo firmemente su cuerpo por encima de ella, comenzó a besarla de nuevo, y ahora si al jugar con su ardiente lengua supo que esto se había convertido en nada mas que pura lujuria.

Entre las dos figuras de aquellos amantes, se notaba la gran pasión instantánea que se había dado, mordisqueando sus labios, compartiendo sus alientos, disfrutando de esas cavidades suaves y delicadas de sus bocas.

Y con eso tuvo Suficiente (por ahora) para desvanecerse, no supo en que momento perdió la conciencia, solo al ultimo sentía como navegaba en el profundo de unos ojos color cafés, que en ese momento solo lo miraban a el, _solo a el..._

****

**_Uh... debo saber si en verdad, en algún lado estás  
voy a buscar una señal, una canción_**

**_-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-._**

* * *

****

Otousama, Otousama!-.

Una Jovencita de cabello castaño, y mirada juguetona, veía divertida al durmiente Youkai, quien no quería despertar por ningún motivo, entre refunfuños abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con la dulce cara de su pequeña

Sesshoumaru: Uhm...

Rin: Buenos Días!

Ella como siempre era de un carácter efusivo, demasiado optimista, y casi nunca se le veía enojada, por ello era la única que hacia tanto ruido y que daba a la casa del Meidou un Calor especial en cada uno de sus recovecos, además también por ella los inmensos jardines eran bellos y llenos de vida, que a pesar de ser una simple humana tenia una rara comunicación la naturaleza, una pequeña ninfa, hija de un Poderoso Taiyoukai.

El Señor demonio la miro de una manera extraña todavía seguía bajo los efectos de Morfeo, asi que meneo unas cuantas veces la cabeza a la vez que tallaba sus ojos para tener más claridad, mientras que Rin le miraba feliz y contenta por que también ella sabia por el insomnio que el a veces tenia.

Rin: veo que por fin durmió bien

Sesshoumaru: Supongo que Sí

Rin: Bueno le esperare en el comedor, esta vez prometa que desayunara conmigo, es que siempre me deja sola

Sesshoumaru: Como quieras Rin

Con cierta pereza se dirigió al comedor, mientras que la joven Rin seguía con esa explosiva personalidad, dando de brincos por todos lados, ya que uno de sus deseos había sido concedidos, juguetonamente la pequeña tomo asiento, mientras que el Terrateniente apenas si apresuro algunos pasos mas para recargarse en la mesa.

Al notar la presencia de aquel Rey, todos en un santiamén llevaron los platos y las bebidas, a pesar de que no hacían ningún tipo de exclamación, el alboroto en sus pasos, en sus movimientos y en sus respiración hacían del Youkai una madeja de cólera, pero prefirió estar perdido adivinando como sus sirvientes se las ingeniaban para satisfacerlo.

Cosa que nunca lograrían.

Rin con una gran sonrisa de lado a lado, se la pasaba agradeciendo a cuanto sirviente se ponía frente sus soñadores ojos, por ello siempre terminaba comiendo comida fría.

Al menos ella si parecía feliz

Eso por el momento y conforme al paso del tiempo lo reconfortaba.

Pero No tardo Mucho en que la Pequeña Dama se diera cuenta que la mente de su ahora Otosama, se le escapaba entre las manos, claramente se le quedo mirando incauta unos minutos, tratando de traducir esa mirada perdida, con emociones y con ese detalle matizado de inocencia... Sobre todo ¿inocencia?.

Rin: Si no come, se le va enfriar

Sesshoumaru: Que?

Al previo descuido del Youkai sus manos no fueron las mismas de siempre que hacían dos pasos a la vez, estar pensado y comiendo. De hecho esta vez se pusieron torpes y algunos de sus dedos no entendían las señales confusas de su cerebro, haciendo que los palillos resbalasen por el suelo y salpicando un poco del estofado por la mesa.

Para Rin todo esto era un verdadero espectáculo, ver a su Héroe favorito en tal situación, por lo que le fue imposible aguantarse y la risa, riendo asi a carcajadas sonoras de su aguda voz.

Sesshoumaru: No le encuentro la Gracia Señorita

Rin: Sumimasen pero Yo Sí!

El Taiyoukai seguía algo molesto con la mano ligeramente enrojecida de su lechosa piel, pues aquel estofado estaba realmente caliente, casi al instante de escuchar el pequeño accidente todos sus sirvientes limpiaron la mesa, mientras que Rin decidió dedicar toda su atención a su desayuno. Al terminar la pequeña doncella observo detenidamente a su Señor padre.

Sesshoumaru¿Y ahora que Rin?

Rin: Quería saber si puedo bajar con el señor Kotaru para entrenar

Sesshoumaru: Como quieras

Y asi Rin se levanto lentamente de su lugar, Sesshoumaru sabia que su ahora hija era demasiado imperativa, ella no era cualquier dama que se dedicaba a escribir versos, ella también había aprendido a hacer autosuficiente, y cuando Rin se iba a retirar...

Rin: Otousama... no ande en las nubes

Otra vez una de sus risitas graciosas dejo escapar sacando de quicio al Youkai, y por sus adentros pensó que ahora también ella no le respetaría, en fin asi era demasiado extrovertida.

**_Uh... debo saber si es verdad, en algún lado estás_**

**_sólo el amor que tú me dás me ayudará_**

Cuanto termino de desayunar, o más bien cuando se canso de intentar desayunar, aquella broma de media noche, no le había parecido graciosa, definitivamente dejaría de pensar en esas cosas que al principio lo había tomado como juego. Sin embargo al hacer una pequeña retrospectiva entre sus memorias guardadas, todas esas sensaciones que habian sido encarceladas desde la muerte de la dama de los vientos, habian sido liberadas por alguien que nunca había imaginado.

Y mucho menos esperado.

Pero no supo en que momento cerro sus ojos para ver con más claridad aquellos recuerdos que de primera instancia lo perturbaban, pero como debía de ser trato de no hacerle mucho caso y continuar con su rutina de siempre.

Era verdad, El Youkai cada día más se aburría por aquella agonizante monotonía.

Se levanto de su pequeña mesa para dirigirse a la terraza del Castillo Meidou, noto con cierto agrado que el sol no lo ofuscaría como siempre, deseaba estar asi de ligero por unos instantes más sin esa colosal armadura que ya también le fastidiaba, asi que olvido por un momento que tenia reunión con alguno de los terratenientes de las otras tierras místicas del Japón Antiguo.

Pero todavía entre sus hombros sentía las manos tibias de esa mujer presionando sus palmas contra sus huesos.

Sesshoumaru: Tan real fue...

Seguía intrigado, hacia tiempo que no tenia una aventura en la vida real, siempre tan empecinado en terminar sus deberes que lo habian alejado del continua gula que su cuerpo ahora pedía, por unos momentos observo las llanuras que rodeaban su castillo, las nubes que no eran más de una forma acoginable, como si le estuviesen invitando al Señor demonio posar sus sueños y deseos en ellas.

Jaken: Amo Sesshoumaru perdone interrumpirle pero... Acaba de llegar el Sabio Lobo

Sesshoumaru: Enseguida Iré

Pero ya era demasiado tarde el honorable Youkai había traspasado el castillo.

.- No hace falta mi estimado Sesshoumaru no Taisho-.

El Youkai volteo de repente para encontrarse con un viejo lobo en su forma natural, que en su cabello de un fino plateado en sus cerdas, denotaba la gran edad que tenia y sobretodo la energía que radiaba a su alrededor. Entonces Sesshoumaru le hizo una pequeña reverencia al anciano, solo con ese tipo de personas se podía hacer notar la educación privilegiada con el que Taiyoukai presentaba.

Sesshoumaru: Jaken Retírate

Jaken: Como usted ordene

Sabio lobo.- Vaya Sesshoumaru veo que todos tus allegados te respetan-.

Sesshoumaru. : A que debo su visita

Sabio Lobo: En Primera que bueno que hayas decidido tener esta conversación al aire libre y sobre todo te veo tranquilo.

El Terrateniente callo por unos instantes, siempre aquel lobo lo ponía en aprietos, solo con ellos el Youkai sentía mutuo respeto a sus superiores, y más con aquel lobo que le había enseñado algunas clases de combate, y sobre todo se sentía dichoso de que al menos se relacionaría con puros Señores Feudales de reputación Impecable.

Sesshoumaru: Algún problema con las llanuras del Sur

Sabio Lobo: No, De hecho vine para comunicarte algo que necesitaba hablarse personalmente

Sesshoumaru¿ Personalmente?

Sabio Lobo: Si, Como Tu Madre alguna vez hizo de pasarte sus posiciones entre ellas el Castillo Meidou, Yo también haré lo mismo, mi Persona ya no es como la de hace 200 años, por eso vengo a decirte que me retiro y por consiguiente a darte el nombre del Principe que tomara el mando de las llanuras del sur.

Para Sesshoumaru esto era como un balde de agua fría, la noticia no le agrado para nada, por que sabia que tendría que ahora lidiar seguramente con un joven "Novato", pretencioso y mimado. Sobre todo por que entre los Youkais Lobo e Inu se había hecho un convenio de palabra y honor al unirse para evitar la llegada de los Nekos Youkai de China.

Sabio lobo: Por ello no quería que en la siguiente visita que tu hicieras a mis territorios te encontraras con la desagradable noticia, por ello estoy seguro que lo más conveniente era avisarte personalmente

Sesshoumaru: Ya veo

El Anciano noto con ligereza como el Youkai no le agrado del todo la noticia, por ello le aclararía algunas cosas de nuevo Terrateniente de las llanuras el Sur.

Sabio Lobo: He elegido al más capaz de hacer esta misión, además que es digno de sí y ni que decir lo querido y admirado que es por nuestra gente, además que esta casado con mi nieta Ayame, Tal vez su nombre no es tan sonado pero seguramente alguna vez lo conociste, se llama Kouga.

Los oídos del Youkai retumbaron al escuchar aquel nombre, Seguro él si sabia el paradero de esa mujer, después de todo el siempre parecía sanguijuela junto a ella, otra persona de su pasado que ahora sé hacia apreciar en su presente, y como no le conocería bien, si por el se topo con la vida extinta de su pequeña, y los encuentros esporádicos que tenían durante la búsqueda de Naraku, Hasta el se había visto involucrado en una de las memorias más recordadas de esa Era.

Sesshoumaru: Kouga... (Repitiéndolo casi automáticamente)

Sabio Lobo: Se hará una ceremonia de reconocimiento, que también tu y los tuyos están invitados. Luego si me lo permites mi sucesor te hará una visita personalmente.

Sesshoumaru: Ya veo

Sabio Lobo: En fin, solo venia a eso, lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, además que llegue sin avisar supongo que tienes este día cosas que tratar de suma importancia. Como sea me despido, pasa un agradable día.

Y asi el anciano en su forma original de lobo se retiro, demasiado sabia por lo que se había ganado a pecho ese status, siempre amable y sereno, por ello Sesshoumaru como era de esperarse sin decir nada lo acompaño hasta el recibidor. Aunque muy por sus adentros agradeció que no se quedara por más tiempo, indudablemente aquel sabio también era muy prudente.

_**Al amanecer, tu imagen se va, misteriosa mujer **_

_**dejaste en mi, lujuria total, hermosa y sensual**_

Pasaron los días, gracias al olvido automático, El Youkai se encargo de otros deberes, pensó con suma tranquilidad que todo era una jugarreta, asi que había dejado esos pensamientos para después.

Sin Embargo esa monotonía cada vez carcomía su razón...

Lo que no esperaba es que esos encuentros serian cada vez más frecuentes, mucho más de lo que el Señor demonio esperaba, y por alguna razón el se acomplejaría muy bien en aquel juego nocturno.

A la semana siguiente, Sesshoumaru había llegado otra vez tarde, el calor del insolente sol era brutal, por lo que apenas sí unas gotitas diminutas emergían de la frente del Señor del Meidou, asi que se metió a sus aposentos; una vez estando allí se dio cuenta de la inmensa ola de calor que había ahí, parecía un horno todo aquello, asi que mejor una vez desposándose de su armadura, sé salió de nuevo al jardín para contemplar si quiera las estrellas.

Sin mucha pena el Youkai, deliberadamente se recostó sobre el pasto, quedando regado todas las largas cerdas celestes de su hermoso cabello, asi que con cierta pesadez miro a su alrededor no supo ni cuando ni como cerro sus ojos, solo supo que era conciente de aquel ruido melodioso que los grillos de la noche le hacían saber al terrateniente.

Kagome: Deja de hacerte el dormido

El Youkai abrió sus ojos, era demasiado para ser un simple sueño, su voz se escuchaba más clara, de hecho no sabia en si como comportarse ante esa extraña relación que estaba manteniendo con esa mujer, pero aun asi se mantendría a la defensiva, mientras buscaba un buen plan para deshacer aquel extraño vinculo.

Sesshoumaru: Vaya, que no tienes otra cosa que hacer

Kagome: Es que tenia deseos de verte

Eso si que fue confuso, la mirada de la joven se enterneció, esa mirada que era dulce y cálida hacían demasiado ruido al Youkai, que no supo ni como responderle, nadie de los mil amoríos que tuvo, nadie había sido capaz de una declaración bastante sincera.

Sesshoumaru: No tienes remedio

Un gran suspiro ahogado broto de el, supo que esa mujer era muy sincera o muy cínica, segunda opción que prefirió pensar el Caballero con el estigma de la luna.

Kagome: Tu nunca cambias

Sesshoumaru por un momento se dejo llevar y sin saberlo, ya estaba comenzando a aceptar aquella relación, no tenia la menor idea de cómo se había dado, asi que mejor decidió integrarse más a fondo, aunque aquello fuese un verdadero peligro a su corazón.

Kagome: Tu castillo es hermoso

El Youkai la miro con curiosidad, a pesar de que él fuese un sanguinario, pareciese que ella no le importara, pero era verdad¿Quién dijo que los sueños fuesen lógicos, Aunque ese no se le pudiera catalogar como tal.

Sesshoumaru: Por que solo de noches

Kagome: Por que no duermes de día?

Era verdad, Por mas que intentara Sesshoumaru saber la verdad del origen de aquel encantamiento, parecía que Kagome no se le diría, que más daba poco a poco perdía el interés por aquel asunto. Y por que no También su curiosidad le invadía totalmente en su mente, quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar aquella mujer...

_**Corazón sin Dios dame un lugar  
en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal**_

Y asi sin hablar ninguno de los dos, Kagome también se recostó sobre el pasto del lado contrario hacia él, y claramente se veía como aquellas largas cascadas entre mezcladas daba señal de un perfecto Ying Yang.

Kagome: Esta amaneciendo

Sesshoumaru siguió con su mutismo, cuando de repente noto como Kagome se le había montado encima, el Youkai jamás había visto un comportamiento asi de insolente como el de ella, entonces Kagome al ver tal expresión de sorpresa del Youkai soltó unas cuantas risas tímidas ante él, y lentamente se le acerco para robarle un coqueto beso.

Kagome: Nos Veremos

Sesshoumaru: Desvergonzada.

Entonces soltó un largo suspiro, jamás nadie le había hecho eso, parecía ese esos sueños se estaban convirtiendo en pesadillas, por que tenia que aceptarlo el Youkai, Kagome lo estaba intimidando.

Aunque para ser sinceros eso le estaba comenzando a gustar. Por fin alguien le hacia el tu por tú al engreído Taiyoukai.

Y asi pasaron varias semanas mas, casi todas las noches en el que él perdía las eternas batallas con el dios del sueño Morfeo, poco a poco los nervios del Youkai se le quebraban, ante los juegos que era sometido por Kagome.

Camino todo el pasillo, para intentar amenorisar esa ansiedad que tenia, no era posible que unos simples sueños se posesionaran de esa manera con su persona, era extraño y hasta cierto punto obsesivo. Aunque al cuarto rondín por el castillo, se estaba dando cuenta que el no se dejaría manipular por nadie, ni tampoco dejaría de un momento a otro enfrentar a sus problemas.

Por que Kagome se estaba convirtiendo en un gran problema.

Esta Vez el panorama de sus sueños cambio, pues resultaba que se encontraba en un bosque que jamás había conocido, pero sobretodo como señal de ello se encontraba el prominente Monte Fuji detrás, Sesshoumaru camino lentamente, mientras que las copas de los árboles se mecían entre unos y otros, Entonces miro a lo lejos donde noto un árbol de tamaño colosal que en la mayoría de sus ramas había centenares de flores de cerezo, que como una cálida lluvia caía en el suelo haciendo un tapiz de pétalos Rosado.

Cuando llego al árbol lo contempló por unos momentos, sentía como el roce de los pétalos acariciaba la palma de su mano, podría jurar que las sensaciones de estremecimiento en su piel eran varias, de repente noto que había un banco debajo de la copa del árbol y asi tranquilamente se sentó mirando a su alrededor la belleza extraordinaria del lugar.

Entonces no tardo mucho en que Kagome lo encontrara, ahí quieto solo para verla a ella, _solo a ella_. Y sin hacerlo esperar como si fuese una felina sigilosamente se dirigió hacia él.

Kagome: Otra Vez evitándome?

El señor demonio no se tomo la molestia de voltear después de aquella exclamación, siguió ahí estático, no había falta de posar su mirada en ella, con solo sentirla era más que suficiente.

_**deberé buscar una señal  
en aquel camino por el que vas**_

Sesshoumaru: Yo no evito a nada y mucho menos a nadie

Kagome: Me alegro

Sesshoumaru: Hpm...

El Youkai sonrió por primera vez a lado de la joven, Kagome se quedo extrañada por tal acto, le agradaba y de hecho no pudo matar la curiosidad de que cosa le haría sonreír de esa manera al Caballero de la luna.

Kagome: Que te produce la risita esa que tienes?

Sesshoumaru: Solo pienso en lo irónica que es la vida

Kagome: Ya veo, a veces da mucha risa no?

Sesshoumaru: Ciertamente

Kagome: Puedo?

La Joven puso sus ambas manos en la resistente y musculosa pierna, lo miro con ese aire de inocencia que siempre su mirada castaña posaba en los ojos de su Amante. Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sentir ese vértigo en su estomago que solo ella era capaz de producir, y evito su mirada hacia otro lado. mientras que claramente sintió como un vació tenia en su corazón, que al mismo tiempo se zangoloteaba y vibraba cada vez mas cuando sus pieles tenían contacto

Sesshoumaru: Y hasta ahora pides permiso

Haciendo Caso omiso, trato de serenarse para que de alguna forma no fuese traducido el nerviosismo en su voz, Kagome bajo de la banca para ahora sentarse en el suelo, sin importarle que en ese momento se ensuciara y asi recargarse en la pierna del Youkai, que radiaba un calor arrollador, mientras que al mismo tiempo sus delicadas manos hacían una especie de almohada para recargar su cara.

Kagome: Puedes estar rodeado de muchos sin embargo siempre solo

Sesshoumaru¿A que viene eso?

Una delicada brisa los abrazo tiernamente a los dos, tanto que ellos pudieron sentir las sublimes y frescas caricias de aquel gesto noble de aquella fantástica naturaleza.

Kagome: Que yo también estoy igual que tu... sola

Por un momento el Youkai pretendió darle por su lado pero con aquella palabra, no pudo y no quiso ignorarla por lo que las preguntas evasivas sé habian hecho claras en sus mentes, y empezando con Sesshoumaru quien no pudo resistir la tentación.

Sesshoumaru: Pensé que tu estabas con...

Kagome: Ni se te ocurra pronunciar su nombre, No lo hagas, además es algo tonto que repliques ahora no lo crees?

Por segundos el Youkai pudo jurar que la voz de su acompañante se había quebrado pero de una forma casi milagrosa volvió a recobrar esa dulzura con ese aire de brusquedad.

Sesshoumaru: Puede que sí

Kagome: Es una sensación agradable, me gusta mucho estar a tu lado

La joven era más que claro que estaba cautivada, no sabia tampoco ella por se estaba comportando de esa manera, y asi decidió hacer caso solo a su corazón, quien a cada segundo vibraba cada vez más con el simple roce de sus pieles.

Kagome: Lastima que sea temporal

Sesshoumaru: Todo lo es, incluso nuestras vidas y en el mundo que estamos

Kagome: Y el amor¿Es Temporal?

El Caballero de ojos dorados no supo que responder, pero aun asi quiso dejarla con el beneficio de la duda, y siguió contemplando el bello panorama que le presentaba la naturaleza, al vaivén de las pequeñas sakuras que caían en un suave arrullo entre sus largos cabellos de ambos.

****

**_Uh... debo saber si en verdad, en algún lado estás  
voy a buscar una señal, una canción_**

Kagome: Bueno al menos no lo es todo

Y asi lentamente cerro sus ojos color castaños, y se dedico a disfrutar en la posición en la que estaba, era verdad por aquellos instantes no estaba sola, alguien mas aunque fuese una realidad ficticia podía compartir su soledad, vivir en sueños y soñar en vida.

El Silencio que los embargaba no era mas que ese lenguaje o dialecto desconocido por los oídos de los hombres o de cualquier ser. Esa comunicación gloriosa que no existe la necesidad de tener algún sentido, que no es más que el idioma del amor.

Kagome: No quiero irme...

Sesshoumaru: No tienes porque hacerlo

Kagome¿Puedo Permanecer a tu lado?

Sesshoumaru: Lo estas ahora

Kagome: Siempre tan elocuente

En eso cuando observaba el vaivén de los pétalos de sakura, noto como de repente parte de sus rodillas se desvanecía, eso para ella no era buena señal, Su tiempo y aquel encantamiento se estaban acabando.

Por que a ella también no le era normal tener ese tipo de "Vida"

Y asi siguieron los sueños de media noche, ninguno tenia lógica, ninguno seguía un patrón decisivo, pero el Youkai decidió no darle más importancia, cada historia, cada crónica seria diferente, y esa mujer como ninguna otra hembra lo había sacado de sus casillas. Ella como popularmente se dice era la piedra de su zapato.

Todo el castillo estaba reinado por un mutismo especial, pero el se encontraba ansioso, por que hacia más de dos noches que le sucedía lo mismo, esa misteriosa mujer que llegaba a sus aposentos para poseerlo a el, Sobretodo a el

¿Qué sentimiento le expresaba el estar con ella?. Nunca lo supo en si, era una rara mezcla entre la pasión, deseo, obsesión con el delicado toque de amor y necesidad de ella, Era su elixir, y poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en el porque de su Existencia. Aunque para él fuera eso muy patético, sumamente patético.

¿Qué si intento distraerse en otra cosa?. Siempre lo hacia pero a pesar de que sus "Necesidades " a veces lo dominaban, casi siempre se abstenía de tener cualquier encuentro con alguien de su Categoría.

Aburrido, Sin sentido, Solo apaciguando aquella época por la que era ofuscado por sus salvajes instintos. Un desahogo, No más.

Pero Parecía que el Youkai había caído en un extraño encantamiento, por que cuando solo cerraba los ojos veía aquella sensual mirada castaña de esa humana.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que él lo que en realidad Quería era Poseerla.

Tomar su ser entero, dejarla sin respiración, atrapar su corazón y derrotarla en ese juego de seducción. Dominarla e incluso hacerle saber que él podía ser mucho más peligroso que ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de todos esos pensamientos, supo desde ahí que no seria nada fácil, ella era imprescindible.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El verano en el antiguo Japón siguió su curso, las cigarras siempre eran las eternas acompañantes del Dominante Youkai. Y como era costumbre otra vez había llegado tarde pero esta vez el semblante del Señor era diferente con un extraño sonrojo entre sus mejillas y un torpe caminar.

Jaken, solo lo miraba desconcertado, se le hacia raro que su señor llegara algo... ebrio, y con cierta pena ajena observo que los pasos del Youkai se volvían más torpes. Bueno al menos cuando estaba en ese estado no era tan ruidoso, de hecho era mucho mas callado de lo normal. Varios de los sirvientes lo percibieron, el olor a Sake lo delataba, aquel aroma dulce del arroz. Apenas si pequeño Youkai pudo guiar los pesados pasos de su Amo, lo dirigió a su alcoba y a duras penas si pudo quitarle su pesada Armadura.

Jaken : (Pensamientos) ¿Qué lo habrá llevado a beber de esa manera, Hace tiempo que no lo hace.

Por ello el pequeño sapo Youkai, le dio un té negro, para que al menos se le bajara, pero apenas si el Youkai le dio un sorbo, y de un sentón se quedo recargado en el piso. Entonces estando allí Sesshoumaru alzo la vista hacia su sirviente aun era capaz de mirarlo con aquellos ojos que nada mas representaban puro fuego. Y asi trago un poco de saliva y con el poco control que tenia sobre su cuerpo, alcanzo a vociferar una palabra.

Sesshoumaru: Vete

Sin reclamar o hacer alguna sugerencia, Jaken supuso que era imposible entrar en razón a su Amo y solo con al bendición de los dioses, pidió al menos que no tuviera un mal paso y tuviera un accidente, asi que con un sencillo reverencia hacia su patrón, Jaken se fue enseguida y asi perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.**  
**

**_Uh... debo saber si es verdad, en algún lado estás._**

**_sólo el amor que tú me dás me ayudará_**

Después de varios minutos, la resaca del alcohol empezaba hacer efecto sobre la cien del Youkai, asi que dificultad se puso de pie, para dirigirse con pasos muy pesados a su recamara, una vez estando allí su equilibrio no pudo más y de nueva cuenta había caído al suelo. Entonces por breves segundos cerro sus ojos, y aquel aroma a jazmín sé hacia presente en sus fosas nasales.

Sesshoumaru: Tu otra vez

Kagome: Vaya y aunque estés algo... tomado puedes percibirme

Sesshoumaru¿Qué pretendes?

Kagome: Casi nada

La joven miro a todos lados, parecía que buscaba algo, pero después su mirada se poso en el Youkai, quien este se notaba algo irritado, mucho más de lo acostumbrado.

Sesshoumaru: Tú eres solo un sueño, un espejismo, no eres real

Kagome: Eso no podría asegurarte

Sesshoumaru: Puedo borrarte en el momento que YO quiera!

Kagome: Tú lo crees?

Sesshoumaru: No me retes humana!

Kagome: Hoy estas insoportable, es mejor que me vaya

Entonces rápidamente antes de que se volteara el ágil Youkai se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta para evitarle el paso a la joven, Kagome noto con cierta timidez lo tremendos ojos fulminantes del Rey, esos ojos que nada mas describían una llamarada de pasión por ella, tan perturbadores y electrizantes.

Sesshoumaru : Como es MI sueño, yo seré el que diga en que momento te iras

El aliento del Youkai era dulce, ese aire tibio que al momento de hacer contacto con uno de los Sentidos de Kagome, estremecieron su cuerpo, haciendo que inconscientemente abriera sus carnosos labios enfrente de el. Mientras que su cuerpo no respondía a ningún mandamiento de su mente, mientras que cada centímetro de su piel se le enchinaba.

Esta vez Kagome no sabia que hacer.

A pasos cortos, Sesshoumaru se le acerco, tenues caricias con el dedo índice de su mano derecha le hizo en la mejilla, pero sin pensarlo su dedo no quedo quieto solo en ese lugar, siguió su recorrido hacia abajo, hacia su cálido cuello quedo ahí varado por unos instantes, y sin poder con esa agonizante tortura, cuando el dedo del Youkai paro en uno de sus pechos, Kagome soltó un suspiro que casi se convertía en gemido.

Era lo opuesto a el, y eso le encantaba, Sus rodillas temblaron, y si seguía asi pronto se derrumbarían, y caería abatida por solo ese sublime contacto, entonces dejo aquellas tenues caricias para después, entonces con su enorme mano tomo con fuerza uno de los brazos de Kagome, la sujeto también que sin hacer un esfuerzo alguno, Kagome noto como a una velocidad extrema se acercaba al rostro de el.

Y asi apoyo sus manos en los musculosos pectorales del Youkai, se quedo asi por un rato subió otra vez su mirada castaña para encontrarse de nueva cuenta con aquellas dos grandes cuencas de oro.

_**Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor, lo sé**_

_**es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos**_

Para él era la primera vez que muy a sus adentros le exigía a la vida que ella fuera su pago, por que había sido suficiente ese castigo de no haberla conocido, Además hacia tiempo que jamás se había sentido tan impaciente por acariciar a una mujer, por sentirla, por probarla, por perderse en ella.

Entonces se dio la vuelta para arraigarla contra la pared con su cuerpo, a la vez que ella instintivamente rodeaba con sus brazos el rígido cuello del Youkai, ya que Kagome sentía que con aquellos besos enloquecedores se desmayaría. Con esa lengua tan tibia y suave dentro de sus labios.

Sin embargo para Sesshoumaru el estar en esa situación los pocos momentos de razón que tuvo, supo que aquello era muy peligroso, pues aquella misteriosa dama se le estaba clavando en el corazón de una manera un tanto peculiar, era una ilusión y por ello, su corazón se estaba aferrando como nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Pero que más importaba ese no era momento de echarse para atrás, le encantaba que alguien como ella se le entregara.

Pero mientras Sesshoumaru disfrutaba de los labios pequeños pero carnudos de Kagome, sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía, como vibraba y además como su corazón se aceleraba. Entonces el Youkai se sintió triunfante y al besar sensualmente y lamer toda la frágil curva del Cuello de la chica, con sus colmillos mordisqueo levemente el lóbulo de Kagome. Para que en un sexy murmullo él le declarara la victoria.

Sesshoumaru: Vamos dilo...

Y no pudo más, Kagome había perdido la ahora guerra, asi que levemente al sentir su caliente y fornido cuerpo junto al suyo, mordió levemente sus labios y se acerco a la oreja puntiaguda del Youkai.

Kagome: Te deseo...

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, El Youkai vio con regocijo que ella estaba en pleno estado de éxtasis. Y sin esperar, decidió explorar por zonas donde nunca había tocado, como esas largas y bien formadas piernas exigían el roce caliente y rasposo de sus dedos fríos.

En un instante, el beso se volvió salvaje y ardiente; una unión de lenguas y labios buscando la perfección. Un deseo feroz se apodero de Sesshoumaru, de tal modo que volvía a ser lo mismo, solo el Señor del Meidou era conciente de ella. De su piel suave y fragante, de sus manos acariciándole y produciendo que en las cuerdas vocales del Youkai gruñera con esa voz fuerte y varonil.

A pesar de que solo tuviera un brazo, Sesshoumaru supo muy bien como arreglárselas, de repente por los breves instantes que Kagome también tuvo conciencia de su sintió como aquella mano se había aventurado en uno de sus bien y redondos glúteos. Ella se puso de puntillas, venciéndose más sobre él, sintiendo la erección del Youkai en su vientre.

La lógica le susurraba apenas a Sesshoumaru que debía tomar las cosas con calma. Que se tomara el tiempo para disfrutar, pero obviamente al saber de esto el Youkai inmediatamente su lógica la había mandado al diablo. Pero otra vez Kagome quería el liderazgo por el que había sido reconocida, entonces con sus dos pequeñas y blancas manos comenzó a quitarle la Yukata y el Haori. Para asi descubrir ese torco albino y colmarlo de todos esos besos sensuales que ella le regalaba. Pues al mismo tiempo también ella se despojaba de sus ropas.

**_corazón sin Dios dame un lugar  
en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal_**

Tal fue su sorpresa del Youkai que solo traía ese kimono blanco encima de ella, su cuerpo era perfecto era níveo más no pálido, y asi ambos cayeron al suelo; Entonces Sesshoumaru le agarro los pechos redondos y turgentes, y le acaricio uno de los pezones con los pulgares, mientras que ella intentaba quedarse quieta pero esas sensaciones electrizantes hacían que su cuerpo se moviera instintivamente.

Ella simio y él la miro en ese momento, Tenia los ojos velados por el deseo, los labios por primera vez hinchados ligeramente del beso que acababan de darse. Mientras ella le acariciaba el abdomen, Sesshoumaru hacia adelante, obligándola a retroceder hasta el tatami. Inclino la cabeza y le beso la garganta antes de deslizar los labios hasta el pezón y meterse la firme roseta en la boca.

Kagome echo la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que las sensaciones la inundaran. Un latigazo de puro placer a recorrió des de los pechos hasta el centro de su vientre. Estaba caliente e impaciente y deseosa de estar los dos completamente desnudos. Pero Sesshoumaru tenia una boca tan caliente y seductora que la distrajo de su objetivo quitarle la **_hakama_**

De repente ya no sintió completo todo el peso del Youkai sino que este siguió besándola y lamiéndola todo el camino hacia abajo. Mas debajo de sus hechos y de su vientre torturándola y haciéndola pagar por todo lo que ella le había provocado en él. Después, alcanzo la propia esencia de su feminidad y utilizo los labios y la lengua para volverla loca con el beso más intimo. Ella grito cuando su cuerpo se convulsiono, con tal fuerza que tuvo que clavarle los dedos en los hombros para hacer que la habitación dejara de dar vuelta.

Era definitivo Sesshoumaru también era un estupendo amante.

Después de aquella explosión, el no paro, Era como si estuviera dispuesto a tenerlo todo, y en el proceso a dárselo todo a ella. Mientras que su cuerpo se convulsionaba con un orgasmo de proporciones gigantescas que la dejo jadeante de placer. Antes de que pudiera recobrarse de ese primer orgasmo. Sesshoumaru la tomo contra su cuerpo y se miraron por unos breves instantes, maravillándose uno al otro de esa belleza en cada uno de los iris que tenían..

Sesshoumaru Te deseo, Deseo darte algo que nunca te han dado

Ella abrió la boca para decirle que ya le había dado algo que nunca había tenido, pero el la beso, acallando sus palabras, y aunque difícil fuera ella no volvió a pensar en las palabras que tenia dedicadas solo hacia él, y ahora que el Youkai se apoderaba de sus sentidos y despertando en ella una necesidad nueva. Y asi Sesshoumaru se puso encima de ella, sin apartar los ojos de Kagome, a la vez que esta separo las piernas para darle acceso. Él capturo su boca y la beso, Se apretó contra ella y la acaricio con su miembro, hasta que encontró la entrada húmeda, suave y deliciosamente calienten entonces Sesshoumaru se introdujo dentro de ella, contuvo el aliento mientras que la penetraba hasta lo mas profundo, sintiendo como lo apretaba con los muslos de su cuerpo, Tomándolo, Reclamándolo.

Después comenzó a moverse rítmicamente con suavidad al principio y después, de manera mas energía con una necesidad que los envolvía todo, conduciéndola, conduciéndose asi mismo hasta un estallido de placer.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru!

Ella grito su nombre y el se apretó con fuerza a Kagome, agarrandola bien por las caderas, para compartir el orgasmo que estaba experimentando, gimió el nombre también de ella con una gran voz ronca que parecía bramido y cuando los espasmos comenzaron a convulsionar su cuerpo, sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes, Era Pasión.Sed saciada, pero también algo más No sabia que, pero tampoco quería saberlo.

Hundió la cara Sesshoumaru en el cuello de Kagome, Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era disfrutar su aroma a jazmín. Se tumbo a su lado y al apretó contra su pecho, ambos estaban exhaustos, compartiendo ese calor humano entre sus pieles. Asi que Kagome se acurruco bien en él, hacia mucho que no se sentía tan protegida por alguien, Se sentía feliz de aquella experiencia única asi que no pudo más para cuestionar al Youkai

Kagome: Estarás Junto A mí?

Él por unos instantes la miro con frivolidad, por un momento Kagome creyó que había sido engañada pero todo lo contrario el la beso en la frete y fijo sus hermosos ojos en ella y en un susurro casi apagado el le hablo

Sesshoumaru: Lo estaré siempre...

**_Uh... debo saber si en verdad, en algún lado estás  
voy a buscar una señal, una canción_**

Lamentablemente el no pudo mantenerse consciente en sus sueños, por algún extraño encantamiento el tiempo había llegado a su fin, ella le había dicho que no la olvidara, aunque jamás relato donde estaba, aquellos ojos castaños lloraron, al dejar de ver su mismo cuerpo que poco a poco se transparentaba, no quería alejarse de el, pero el sol ya reclamaba su presencia, la Corría y solo la luna era misericordiosa con aquella maldición que resulto ser la mas encantadora de todas.

Entonces delicadamente acaricio el rostro durmiente de su amado, esperaba en el mundo real ella tampoco desvaneciera sus recuerdos, pues tenia que volver al lugar a donde pertenecía. Se aferró un poco más a su cuerpo y antes de que ella también perdiera sus memorias quería que la ultima imagen de su viaje astral estuviera él.

Su amado Sesshoumaru.

En alguna parte su cuerpo material se encontraba dormido reclamando, hambriento de su alma y esencia. Sabia muy bien que aquella conciencia que había recobrado ahora era gracias a la energía sobrenatural de ese ser que también aclamaba entre sus sueños la compañía de alguien, ella solo se había sentido atraída, no sabia como explicarlo era confuso, pero por ahora esa Kagome, esa esencia no deseaba más que su realidad él la encontrara.

Kagome: Prometo tratar de no olvidarte, pero búscame, por favor búscame

De repente, ella también estaba siendo dominada. Poco a poco su vista se oscurecía, entonces solo alcanzo a notar que puso su mano en su pecho y entre sus oídos por primera vez escucho gozoso a su corazón, ese suave tintineo y vibración exquisita.

Después todo fue oscuridad para aquellos dos amantes.

A la mañana siguiente Los ojos dorados de aquel Señor demonio se abrieron lentamente, pronto su vista fue recobrando su visibilidad

Sesshoumaru: Otra vez...

Murmurando con cierta pesadez, noto que el astro rey gobernaba con cierta prepotencia el día, esta vez fue diferente pues parecía que el ahora tenia una gran sensación de soledad y melancolía sentía que su corazón ya no latía en él, seguramente pensó ahora que latía dentro de ella

Un amorío demasiado extraño. Romance, romance ¿romance?

Mil veces trato de convérsense de que aquello se trataba de una Fantasía nada más. Una broma de su astuto cerebro, Cualquier cosa, Pero lamentablemente su corazón, aquel Corazón de plata, tenia un hueco de papel. Pues ahora le provocaba un dolor especial al sentirse traicionado por su razón. Por que Quizás solo había sido un Sueño.

**_Uh... debo saber si es verdad, en algún lado estás_**

Un Sueño que lo había hecho sentido hombre...

En ese instante se había dado cuenta de lo dependiente que se había vuelto al estar tan aferrado a esa ilusión, no quería abandonarla, y mucho menos olvidarla pero por alguna razón, tenia un gran presentimiento que ese encuentro a media noche seria tal vez la ultimo..

Pero de tanto pensarlo, era ahora presa de una intensa Jaqueca, le dolía y comenzó a darse leves masajes en la cien, cerrando levemente sus ojos, al ver el pleno movimiento de naturaleza supo que ya era medio día, el jamás se levantaba tan tarde pero esta vez haría una excepción, solo quería estar recostado y tratar de no pensar en nada. Es más si ni quiera quería ponerse sus prendas habituales pero necesariamente necesitaba una buena ducha de agua fría.

En eso cuando se levanto noto que en una de sus almohadas habian dos cabellos de negro azulado que resaltaban claramente entre toda esa blancura, de primera Pensó que pudo ser la traviesa de Rin que vino a darle los buenos días, y seguramente como estaba tan perdido no se había percatado de ello. Pero al tomarlos supo que no eran de Rin, si no que eran de ella, su dulce aroma a jazmín lo delataba.

Se trataba de Kagome...

Su Amante en los Sueños de Media Noche...

_**sólo el amor que tú me dás me ayudará**_

→♫← →♫← →♫← **_¿Owari?_ →♫← →♫← →♫← **

**_Que tal les pareció, Bueno otro mas para la colección de todo el repertorio de esta hermosa pareja, jajaja cambie un poco los papeles como se podrán haber dado cuenta, Además que Mi primer lemon en años de esta pareja, y es que por ahí tenia una idea clavada y decidí desarrollarla, También quiero hacerles saber para quienes me leen pues esto es un pequeño presente para todos ustedes, Muchas Gracias Por su Apoyo!_**

La canción es de Rata Blanca que se titula "Mujer Amante" muy buena banda en el idioma castellano. Por ahí subraye algunas palabras y es que este Fic lo relacione con el Manga.

**_El castillo Meidou: _**Para quienes no lo saben se trata del castillo de la Madre de Sesshoumaru, Sip Por fin Hizo acto de aparicion en el Manga, Muchas Gracias a Rumiko que sé acordo de nosotros.

**Meidou Zanhetsu Ha: **Se trata del nuevo poder de Sesshoumaru, Tambien publicado en el Manga, donde su espada Tenseiga o colmillo Sagrado por fin tiene la habilidad de Matar a los seres enviándolos al vacio (o eso creo), la Cosa es que su poder se trata de una Media luna que absorbe al enemigo

**Hakama: **Pues nada más y nada menos de los pantalones tipo falta que utilizan.

**_Bueno Amigos Muchas Gracias a Aquellos que invirtieron su Valioso tiempo en este Fic, No Se olviden _Manden Revieww_ que posiblemente los contestare en mi profile, Ya saben comentarios, Quejas , jitomatazos en fin todo lo que quieran que estoy a su más entera dispocion ._**

_**Hastra pronto!**_


End file.
